Jarco rebirth
by vinicio5
Summary: esta es una historia de como me hubiera justado que reviviera el Jarco
1. Chapter 1

Jarco rebirth

No soy dueño de star vs las fuerzas de mal ni de ninguno de sus personajes esta historia se únicamente con finalidad de entrenamiento y para pulir mis habilidades de escritor

Pido respeto si no les gusta este ship esta bien por ustedes


	2. Chapter 2

Furia era lo que cambió Marco esa noche después de romper la maldición de la luna de sangre, se convirtió como un tonto por todo lo que había renunciado al venir a mewnui como su noviazgo con la chica de sus sueños en eso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Jacky extrañaba su sonrisa, sus pecas y sus bellos ojos su actitud tan positiva y relajada, sin la maldijo pudo ver lo mal novio que fue con ella y lo mucho que necesitó a Jacky en su vida

Marco suspiro recordó que la ceremonia para el nombramiento de nuevos caballeros oficiada por la reina Eclipsa seria pronto en la cual lo nombrarían caballero esta ves legítima si el no hubiera rechazado la oferta, en cuanto regreso del inframundo

Pov de marco

En verdad no quiero ser caballero, solo vine por mi obsesión con Star pero en verdad extraño mas nuestras aventuras y ahora que puedo pensar mejor añoro mas mis aventuras cuando estaba en el juicio de Hekapoo eh tenido pequeños flash back de esos tiempos son como el recuerdo de sueños pero es como si los soñara cada noche viví como un aventurero a sueldo y / o casa recompensa en definitivo es estilo de vida me gusta mas que ser un pomposo caballero de mewni

Suspiro me pregunto que estaré asiendo Jacki ahora


	3. Chapter 3

En otra lugar en Paris se encontraba nuestra patinadora favorita

Se despedida de su mejor amiga Chloe con un beso de manera sobre amistosa pero la mente de la platina o mejor dicho su imaginación y su memoria se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle una broma pesada por que ella en vez de ver a la imagen de sus novia vio la imagen de Marco en es momento Jacky se congelo pero por suerte Chloe se despidio rápido por que se tenía que regresar antes de que sus padres (adoptivos) la descubrieran que se había escapado, pero en cuanto la francesa empezó a usar su parcur de nuevo la imagen de Marco se le figuro en la mente de la patinadora en eso Jacky no resistió mas y salió corriendo hasta llegar a al departamento que la escuela le había y antes de que alguien la pudiera ver, ella saco dos foto de una de las pocas citas que tuvo con el castaño y la otra cuando era pequeños el latino estaba en el fondo mirándola ella no pudo evitar soltar mas lagrimas

Pov de Jacky

Por que un duele tanto por que, por que, por que, tardaste tanto en acércate a mi por que, un fui yo en acércame en el siempre lo vi lindo por que, tuvo que llegar Star ella podría tener literalmente un príncipe por que tuvo que enamores de Marco, por que, no pelea un poco mas por el si el siempre estuvo

Asi estuvo un rato la skyte


	4. Chapter 4

En la ciudad de Echo greek, mas específicamente en la casa de los días

Estaban los padres de Marco estaban viendo cosas para su futuro hijo

Rafael: cariño que piensas de esta cuna

Angie (distraída): esta bien

Rafael(preocupado): enserio porque esto señalando un carrito no una cuna

Angie: es que estoy un poco preocupada por Marco

Rafael: tranquila sabes también como yo que es el mejor peleador de Mwin por mucho

Angie: los lo que me es su relación con Star pueda generar

Rafael: o tranquila como el ya nos explico Star y Tom están en una relación muy seria

Angie: lo se pero..

Rafael: además Star ya nos demostró que prefiera Tom sobre Marco por mucho, y que su encaprichamiento por nuestro hijo ya es cosa al pasado gracias al cielo

Angie: si lo se y nada me da mas gusto que Star halla superado a nuestro hijo la verdad nuca quise que ellos fueran algo mas que amigos o compañeros de piso

Rafael: si tampoco quiero a Star como nuera en esta vida o en las siguiente 10 entonces que te precupa

Angie(nervosa): que Marco

Rafael (casi riendo): que Marco se enamore de Star, por favor si Marco estaba confundido por la declaración de Star y por su rompiente con Jacky

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo

Rafeal: enserio que ese rompiente lo devasto mas delo que el quería demostrar pero bueno después de que Star aclaro sus sentimientos, Marco definitivamente se fue dela tierra por las aventuras que Mwni pude darle que se acostumbro a ellas además para supera lo de Jacky

Angie: exacto Mwnie es u reino medial y el esta emociónate sensible y si se encuentra con una secta loca como la que yo me metí cuando estuve en Francia


	5. Chapter 5

Angie: exacto Mwnie es un reino medial y el esta emociónate sensible y si se encuentra con una secta loca como la que yo me metí cuando estuve en Francia cundo me fui de intercambio

Rafael: prometimos nuca hablar de eso de nuevo

Angie: lo se solo es que no deja de preocuparme por Marco

En eso Rafael abrasa a su esposa mientras deja caer sus lagrimas

Rafael: tranquila mi amor todo lo que paso quedo enterrado en el pasado

lo que los padres de Marco se refería era una historia que ocurrió en la época en la que ellos estaban en la prepa una parte de la historia que quieren olvidar y que jamás se la han contando a nadie ni siquiera a su propio hijo

Cuando Angie estuvo de intercambio en Francia los amigos que hiso en parís la inventaron a entra su club de literatura fantastica y historia ella al ser muy fanática de las dos materia acepto hacer las pruebas para entrar club

Las pruebas fueron exámenes sobre su opinión de héroes de literatura clásicas y su influencia que ejercían en la época, en la de historia fueron una seria de opiniones sobre los políticos alargo de la historia pero asiendo énfasis cada ves que avanzaba en los mas modernos

Finalmente los amigos de Angie le presentaron la ultima prueba la llevaron por las catumbas asta llegar detrás de un pasadillo secreto a una habitación ocultan en el centro estaba una espada donde le revelar la naturales de club en realidad era una secta de antigüedad desconocida

La espada no era otra que la famosa excalibur, esta secta adoraba esta mística espada en espera de su siguiente dueño resguarda en su imposible funda echa de la misma roca de la cual la extrajo el rey Arturo Pendragon

La secta no solo se encarga de resguardar la espada sino en buscar alguien digno de usarlo aquel que pueda sacar de su funda, el ultimo en usarla espada fue Napoleon Bonaparte, pero no fuel ultio digno ese fue en ex presidente de Méxicano Porfirio Diaz que para desgracia del la secta cundo el las devino era muy viejo y desmoralizado para poder usarla y lucha para reclamar su lugar como rey de la humanidad


	6. Chapter 6

Angie se quedo fascinada por las historia de la secta de todo lo que han hecho en las sombras de la historia, le fascinaba la idea de buscar al siguiente rey de la humanidad que los guiaría así el verdeo esplendor del potencial de la sociedad, pero ella pensaba que no podría entra por que el tiempo de su en parias ya casi avía cavado, pero le revelaron que por eso la avían reclutado puesto uno de los métodos de búsqueda de la secta para buscar al nuevo rey era rastrando a los descendientes de los anteriores dignos y por las investigaciones de la secta vivía en un bisnieto ilegitimo de Porfirio estaba en el misma ciudad de donde ella provenía

Sobra decir que Angie se emoción al saber que le estaba encargando buscar un posible nuevo rey el problema sabia que iba ser difícil resulta ser que Diaz era un apellido muy común es esa ciudad es mas su exnovio (en ese entonces) era Rafael Diaz ella rio ante la posibilidad de que el fura el bisnieto de Porfirio Diaz

Después lo pensó detenidamente era bisnieto ilegitimo era muy poco probable que conservara el apellido Diaz ella pidió los miembros de la secta como es que sabían de ese desdiente en gran resumen era el hermano gemelo Amada pero a diferencia de su hermana no se reconcilió con su padre durante los tiempos de la revolución se traslado a Jalisco por medio de que se supiera asendecioan, después del destierro de Porfirio se mantuvo en comunicación con su hermana por cartas de hay que saben las cosas el tuvo un hijo eso era todo lo que sabían


	7. Chapter 7

Jarco rebirth

Al poco tiempo Angie regreso a su ciudad natal donde fue recibida por su familia y por en ese momento su exnovio Rafael que fue a recibirla con toda una serenata Angie no pudo restires el impulso de regresar con, además ni siquiera recordaba por que habían terminado en primer lugar, y pese a su actitud presumida las primeras semanas de regreso todo iba bastante normal exepto por su insistencia en buscar registros en todas las bibliotecas de la ciudad, un día Rafael le pregunto que esta buscando y Angie le contesto que en parís descubrió hay le tenia a un profundo respeto a Porfirio Díaz y quería buscar un registros de que si el estuvo en esta ciudad al terminar de contarle esa escusa Rafael se hecho a reír y después de un rato le conto que su abuelo siempre presumía de ser bisnieto de Porfirio Diaz.

Al momento de revelarlo Angie es echo a reír como loca y Rafael la acompaño en su risa un largo rato aun así Angie logro mandar una muestra de su ADN la secta en parís no fue difícil ya solo tubo que ir a la barbería donde iba cortarse el pelo y las pocas semanas recibí una carta que la dejo con la boca abierta en efecto su novio era quien esta buscando el era el descendiente de Porfirio Díaz


	8. Chapter 8

Angie no podía creer claro que amaba Rafael pero por eso lo conocía perfectamente el era un artista innato, no un líder se demorada muy fácilmente cada ves que intentaba lidera un proyecto (el cual salía horriblemente mal) pero el no tenia ni hermanos y ningún tíos y su padre ya era muy grande y no hablemos de su abuelo, eso eran mas o menos sus pensamientos durante toda la semana que recibió los resultados del examen de ADN pero un día mientras pensaba en todo eso Rafael llego para avisarle que gano un raro sorteo que el premio era un viaje a París para dos justo en las vacaciones de invierno ella incrédula reviso el sobre y confirmo lo que temía al ver el logotipo del "sorteo" era de la secta todo avían sido poco después ella recibió por correo mas instrucciones entre una de ellas no decirle nada asta que se lo indicara, ella se sentía horrible por ocultarle algo así Rafael y el sentimiento parecía que iba continuo por siempre hasta que Rafale le pregunto que le pasaba ella le consto que no le podía decir por que prometió no decirle a nadie y eso era lo que la estaba enloqueciendo entonces Rafael la abraso con fuerza le dijo que no importaba que secreto guardara siempre la amaría con todo su corazón con una sonrisa y por esa bella sonrisa llena de amor compresión logro hacer Angie olvido todo lo de la cecta y disfrutó el tiempo con su amado Rafael hasta el día del viaje había llegado antes de que ella se diera cuenta


	9. Chapter 9

Pese a que todos este tiempo se sintió como un cuento de hadas para los dos enamorados llego el tan temido dia del viaje Angie en su rostro se reflejaba toda su angustia no fue difícil para Rafael notarlo o para cualquiera darse cuenta

Rafael le dijo que si sentía mal no tenía que hacer el viaje pero ella insistió en ir pese que su expresión decía lo contrario, durante el vuelo la culpa la carcomía por dentro al llegar París fueron recibidos por los mismos amigos que invitaron Angie a unirse a la secta medio año atrás, en cuanto los vieron los invitaron a una excursión especial en las catumbas Rafael al principio se negó intentando inútilmente ocultar su temor pero Angie lo convenció diciéndole que podría encortar un lugar realmente fascinante y/ emociónate asique el solo accedió para complacer a su novia

Al día siguiente fueron a las catacumbas Rafael intentaba parecer valiente sin mucho existo sobra decirlo, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la entrada secreta de la secta Angie solo le digo que era un club exclusivo que le gustaba mantener su privacidad los demás le dijeron que estaba apunto de hacer su novatada ya que Angie les hablo muy bien del el, Rafael solo asintió sin mucha confianza le dijeron que lo único que tenia que ser era trate de sacar de la espada de su funda así que Rafael sin entender mucho de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, se acercó a la espada y en cuanto la toco sintió una fuerte olead de electricidad de gran intecidad por todo su cuerpo por un momento creía que iba a morir casi se desmalla pero pudo mantenerse en pie de alguna forma Angie noto el dolor en su rostro quiso detener esa locura pero no la dejaron, en cuento Rafael intento sacar la espada de su funda de ellas salieron sombras que rápidamente se convirtieron en una sustancia espesa que giraba al redor de el con singular violencia


	10. Chapter 10

en cuento Rafael intento sacar la espada de su funda de ellas salieron sombras que rápidamente se convirtieron en una sustancia espesa que giraba al redor de el con singular violencia

la sustancia se metía dentro de su cuerpo asiéndolo gritar de dolor como despeado Angie entro en igual desesperación por salvar a su novio pero no la dejaban, hasta que Rafael se desmallo por el dolor, sobra decir que no saco la espada de la funda las siguiente tres semanas el estuvo inconscientes la únicas señales de que seguía vivo eran que des ves en cuando se empezaba retorcer de dolor y gritar aun estando inconsciente Angie no se aparto de el se quedo todo el tiempo en el hospital cuando por fin Rafael despertó Angie lo abrazo con todas su fuerza y casi ahojo en su lagrimas y le suplico que lo perdonara Rafael no dudo en perdonarla por que al estar al borde de la muerte confirmo lo que siempre supo Angie era la razón de su vida

en cuento le dieron la alta de hospital "los amigos" de Angie le dijeron sin mucho rodeo o remordimiento fue que lo que ocurrió era prueba de que Rafael no era el elegido Angie defendió a su novio pero su amigos solo asintiera sin darle realmente mucha importancia pero al final les dijeron que ahora que tenia un rastro esta ves no lo perdería al fin y acabo solo tenían que espera a que ellos dieran un descendiente con una sonrisa con tan solo decir eso la joven pareja se estremecieron al día siguiente regresaron a su ciuda natal acordando nuca hablar de lo que habían vivido y jamás hablaron de esto con nadie y esperaba que sinceramente la cecta se hubieran olvidado de ellos para siempre pero siempre temiendo que ese pesadilla se repitiera


	11. Chapter 11

Regresando en parís en la actualidad Chloe llego a su casa llego sus padres adoptivos la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo

Padre Chloe: como te fue?

Chloe: perfecto ella me invito a ir con ella su pueblo natal

Madre Chloe: segura que ella no sospecha nada

Chloe: lo dudo cada vez que sale el tema de su ex ella intenta cambiar el tema en verde ella esta dolida así que dudo que ella sepa algo o que se mantenga en contacto con el o que revise las publicaciones de su otros amigos

Padre Chloe: bien su falta de comunicación pude servirte para que ella no sospeche pero es obviamente te dificultara a acercarte a Marco

Chloe: lo se muy bien por eso estudie a detalle el informe de Amelie

(Amelie es una de las estudiante de intercambio que estuvieron en la caza de los Díaz, la pelirroja que aprese en la fotos de los otros estudiantes de intercambio)

Madre Chloe: exacto su información que le brindo a la secta es invaluable como pese de sus continuos y descarados intentos de coquetear con Marco, ella noto su obvio enamoramiento de Marco por Jacky

Chloe: sin mencionar que consiguió todas las redes sociales de los amigos mas cercanos de Marco lo cual nos proporciona un sinfín de nueva información como la que esa Janna, eso a sido de granutilida

Padre Chloe: como el hecho que esa Estúpida de Star esta saliendo con ese Tom

Chloe: cierto

Madre Chloe: enserio después de todo lo que ellos vivieron y después del drama que ella armo con su despedida como no se iba espera que el fuera tras de ella

Chloe: cierto pero por todo lo que ha publicado Janna y el resto de los amigos de Marco el en verdad valiente y un aventuro nato y un estratega

Padre Chloe: así no hay duda que el es el candidato mas viable a nuevo rey que habido en mucho tiempo

Madre Chloe: así que sobra decir que tu misión es de suma importancia para la secta

Chloe: lo se ya podemos acabar el repaso en verdad fue un día largo necito descansar

Padre Chloe: bueno ya que eso es todo por ahora si ve a dormir te lo has ganado

Madre Chloe: pero antes quiero decirte que los demás hermanos de la secta estas muy complacido con tu progresos

Chloe: gracias madre

Padre Chloe: es verdad el día que te encontramos en esa tormenta sabíamos que seria realmente espacial

Chloe se sonrojo de sobre manera

madre Chloe: cierto aunque es una pena que no pudieras sacar la espada de su funda

en eso Chloe recordó su intento fue el mismos resultado que el de Rafeal ella se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo pero pudo mantener la compostura para decir

Chloe: lamento no haber sido digna

En eso su padre la abra y ella empieza a llora

Padre Chloe: tranquila mi niña tampoco fuimos dignos de sacarla ni de cambiar el mundo

madre Chloe: pero tu encontrares a quien si puede estamos orgullos

después de la escena Chloe subió a su habitación y busco entre sus cosas el collar que tenía cuando la encontraron


	12. Chapter 12

Después de la escena Chloe subió a su habitación y busco entre sus cosas el collar que tenía cuando la encontraron era un medallón único de un metal que no podían identificar con una runas que no coincidía con ninguna cultura conocidas pero lo que mas resaltaba era la imagen al centro del medallón parecí como una especie de oso o tal ves mesclado de un oso con un leo o tal ves perro no esta claro algo así tenia unos pequeños cuernos con relámpagos a su alrededor esa era la única pista que tenia de donde venia luego vio una foto de ella y Jacky

Chloe: en verdad lamento engañarte pero en verdad es totalmente necesario este mundo es verdad necita un líder un cambio real y el a cruzado varios mundos a luchado peleas que ningún humano a peleado en siglos quien en este mundo si no el

Mientras decía eso un pensamiento cruzo por su mente

Chloe: este mundo varios mundos

Chloe: no han podido descubrir el origen de este medallón y si no es de este esta dimensión y si yo no soy de esta dimensión tal vez el podría ayudarme

En Chloe se puso de rodillas y sin mas empezó a llora a cantares su micion era importante para ella la criaron para que fuera prácticamente su religión pero la idea de saber algo de su origen su real origen era una esperanza que ya avía perdió pero ahora la nueva posibilidad era una sensación que ella no podía clasificar pero se apoderaba todo su cuerpo

Pero sabia que era posible que eso dos objetivos podría interferir uno con el otro ya que debía acercarse a Marco sin levantar sospecha de los padres Marco el mismo osino podría huir y con las tijeras dimensionales esta ves podrían perderle el rastro para siempre además tenia la instrucciones de alega a Marco de Star debido la información presionado por las publicaciones de los amigos de Marco en especial por esa Janna pese que Star avía sido la que lo avía puesto en situaciones que lo avía moldeado como líder ella actualmente había cambiado desde el origen se había convertido en un obstáculo para el crecimiento de Marco era un peso muerto además que por lo que había podido averiguar sobre mweuin era un reino medial que no había tenia un gran avance en mas de 500 años en ningún aspecto que enverad valiera como la política la ciencia la arquitectura la medicina ni siquiera en lo que presuntamente dominaba la magia todo debido la monopolicen de la familia real en acapara la su poder conocimiento y ni siquiera le daba un uso adeco a lo mucho era algo mera estético salvo por muy pocas excepcione

Otra de las ordenes que tenia era que evaluar en persona Janna para ver si podía ser par te dela secta


	13. Chapter 13

Volviendo a mweni en la noche después de romper la maldición de la luna de sangre

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Star donde se encontraba la ex princesa muy ansiaosa por decir lo menos

Pov de Star

Ok Star tu y Marco por fin pueden por fin solo ser amigos solo ser mejores amigo solo ser amigo casi hermanos

En eso estar se puso a llora

Porque eso frase sigue doliéndome tanto se supone que ya no siento nada romántico por Marco además por que deberá sentir algo por el dijo el es un mero humano sin magia cierto que el es increíblemente leal y imposiblemente valiente, y me a demostrado mas paciencia que nadie que allá conocido me ha poyado como nadie pero, yo jamás me podría enamórame de un simple humano yo amo Tom yo amo a Tom yo lo amo por que el es mi mejor amigo además ese lunar es increíblemente tierno

En eso la ex princesa se dio cuenta lo que acaba de decir

No no no no, esto debe ser lo últimos efectos de la maldición de seguro si me voy a dormir ahora al despertar ya no sentiré nado por ese débil humano si si si eso are y se fue dormir la ex princesa

Mientras tanto en el inframundo vemos Tom muy ansió en su habitación

Pov Tom

Bien bien esto fue bueno al fin mis dos mejores amigos solo son buenos amigos no hay nada solo que pasa mucho tiempo y tiene casi todo en común además que Marco siempre ayuda Star de formas que a mi nunca se me ocurrían además de que es ella es quien el primero que le pide ayuda antes que nadie incluyéndome no olvidemos que el nuca dudar en saltar para salvar Star como cundo fue al baile para protegerla de mi sin mencionar el hecho….

en eso Tom suelta a llorar

que siempre fue mas que la una tonta maldice, no es así


	14. Chapter 14

Marco cambian por los pasillos asta que de repte choco con Eclipsa

Marco: lo siento reina Eclispsa

Eclipsa: no hay ningún problema Marco

Eclipsa se le queda viendo a Marco por un segundo

Marco: su majestad todo esta bien

Eclipsa: por que presiento que estas mas calmado que la ultime ves que hablamos no me dijas que tu y Star

Marco: bueno la cosa es que

Marco le conto todo la de la maldición de la luna de sangra y como es que rompieron el hechizo historia que sompredio mucho a Eclipsa

Eclipsa: wo eso fue brutal lo siento mucho Marco

Marco: gracias su magestad pero la verdad toda esta experiencia asido algo catártico

Eclipsa: perdón que quieres decir

Marco: lo que quiero decir es que todo esto me ayudó a pensar lo que quiero hacer con mi vida

Eclipsa sonrio

Eclipsa: Enserio

Marco: la verdad si no hubiera seguido Star a mwin nunca me hubiera dado cuenta algunas cosas o almenos no tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy libre de la maldición puedo entender esas cosas mas claramente que nunca

Eclipsa: como

Marco: primero que nada sonare arrogante pero no soy un humano normal

Eclipsa: eso a quedo mas que claro nadie pelea como tu además que has resistido golpes que habrían matado a cualquiera y me refiero a fiscos como emocionales

Marco: si lo se pero bueno me di cuenta que la vida en la tierra no es para mi ya no mas

Eclipsa: bueno eso algo que creo que ya sabias desde antes

Marco: si pero hay mas que eso

Eclipsa: continua por favor

Marco sin ofender pero tampoco la vida de un caballero es para mi

Eclipsa: disculpa que te contradiga pero hace hecho mas por este reino que la mayoría delos caballeros en toda su vida reúnes todos los resquito incluso mas o ya entiendo

Marco: si con todo respeto creo que la vida de nómada dimensional es mas de mis estilo

Eclipsa: eso podría ser cierto aunque la verdad si iba nómbrate caballero en la ceremonia próxima sabes

Marco: los y se lo agradezco profundamente pero voy declinar la oferta

Eclipsa: estas seguro con todo lo que te ase esforzado y las humillaciones que as aguantado

Marco: si la verdad siento el impulso de irme a explor nuevos horizontes y rebasar mis limites

Eclipsa: en verda es una pena siempre pensé que tu Star terminarían juntos al final

Marco: ja creo que solo tu creía eso su majestad

Eclipsa: yo no diría eso, pero tu enserio no mantienes una pequeña esperanza de que eso pasara

Marco: sinsermante me alegro por Star y Tom y no quiero que ellos termnie

Eclipsa: supongo que es por romper la maldición pero, no hay nada que diga para que te quedes verdad

Marco: lo siento

Eclipsa: respetar tu decisión

?: enserio permitirá que este Nerd mancille el nombre de los caballeros su majestad


	15. Chapter 15

?: enserio permitirá que este Nerd mancille el nombre de los caballearos

Marco(suspira) hola Higgs como te va?

Higgs(enojad): no intentes distarme nerd

Eclipsa: perdón

Marco: esta bien así es ella o bueno al menos conmigo su majestad

Eclipsa: a bueno supongo que esta bien si estas acostumbrado yo se de eso

,arco. Si lo se

Higgs: hey tu nerd aqui como te atreves de nuevo ridiculizar el nombre de los caballeros

Eclipsa: de nuevo?

Marco: ella nunca les gusto que me nombra escudero por se amigo de Star

Eclipsa: enserio

Marco: si, y no solo ella sino los otros escuderos, y los cablleros de hecho creo que todo mweni les disgusto

Eclipsa: oh

Higgs: es que no es justo después de todo lo que he tenido que sufrí y demuestra para llegar donde estoy a el solo lo obtiene por ser amiguito de la princesa y pasársele jugando con ella

Eclipsa: siendo justo ser amigo de Star no es extramente el trabajo mas fácil que digamos y eso de estar jugando con ella no es exactamente lo mas seguro

Higgs: claro que tan difícil es estar a lado de una pincitv de seguro de bes estar agotado y peligroso las fiesta de te refinadas y probarte vestidos de ultima moda

Eclipsa: lady Higgs debes ser mas respetuosa

Marco: esta bien reina Eclipsa no tengo nada que probarle a Higgs o ningún otros caballero

Higgs: típico del nerd como siempre se acorbarda

Marco(suspiro): pero en definitivo todos ustedes necesitan una lección

Eclipsa: todos ustedes?

Marco: pude salir de su escondites se que están de tras de los tapices y quienes se están asiendo pasar por armaduras vacías

Marco señalo los tapice y las supuestas armaduras vacías de donde salieron varios caballeros y sus escuderos

Eclipsa: como supiste?

Marco: con el debido respeto los caballeros de Mweni son pésimos siendo sigilosos

Sir Stabby: como te atreves a deshonrar mas el nombre delos caballeros de Mwenni

En eso se lanza atacar a Marco el cual lo esquiva fácilmente y le de un golpe en el estomago que lo deja en el suelo los otros caballeros y escudero se lanza contra Marco el cual los derrota sin mucho esfuerzo

(no lo describo por que y vimos en la carictura como lo hiso)

Lugo le toco Higgs la fue sometida por un candado

Marco: he protegido Star de innumerables peligros muchos de ellos provocados por ella misma he sobrevida todos los peligros de la neverzon así que nunca juzguen alguien solo unos tontos perjuicios o por que no paso los mismo que ustedes puede allá sido peor

Eclipsa: como siempre verte pelar a sido todo un espectáculo pero debe preguntar por que me espiaban?


	16. Chapter 16

Marco: fue la orden de Star como reina y de Moon

Eclipsa: que ?

Marco: una de las primeras orden de Star cuando era reina es que te mantuvieran vigiada además que Moon también lo avía ordenado y ninguna de las tres a dado el cese ase instrucción

Eclipsa: cierto, ups mi despiste

Sir Stabby: como sabes eso?

Marco: por que yo también soy un escudero me dieron el mismo ultimato y memorice las reglas

Higgs: si calor nerd te sabes todas las reglas

Marco: en verdad no estoy de humor para esto pero adelante ase unas preguntas si tanto quieres intentar humillarme

Y en poco todos los caballeros le hicieron preguntas Marco sobre el reglamento de caballero de Mewni el cual no solo se sabia de memoria sino que encontró algunos fallos y contradicciones en el propio además por diversión del castaño hiso insinuaciones de quienes desobedecían en pequeñeces pero muy repetidas eso basto para callar a todos los caballeros

Eclipsa: es impresiónate pero creo debería dejar de presumir Marco

Marco: ok la verdad dejo de ser divertido hace rato

Eclipsa: bien ya es tarde por que no vamos todos a descansar

Marco: Su majestad no esta olvidando algo

Eclipsa: el

Marco: anular la orden de que la espíen

Eclipsa: a eso no tiene mucha importancia

Marco: con el debido respeto es muy loable que no le importe lo que los demás piense de usted

Eclipsa: pero?

Marco: pero como reina se tiene hacer respetar su reputación es la reputación del reino

Eclipsa: por eso mismo debo dejar que me espíen

Marco: perdon

Eclipsa: quien no tiene nada que ocultad no tiene nada que temer

Marco: con el debido respeto muchos que pensaron así fueron victimas de malversación de la verdad y definiciones además el que la espíen mal gastar el tiempo de los guardias que podrían estar asiendo otros trabajos como vigilar

Eclipsa: bueno prefiero arriesgarme

Marco rio

Marco: en verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que tu Star no son pariente son igual de idealista ingenuas

Eclipsa: gracia creo pero así yo creo que ustedes debería darse una oportunidad

Marco: agradezco su punto de vista su majestad pero sin la maldición de la luna de sangres Star y yo somos amigos

Eclipsa: no dirás "solo amigos"

Marco: creo que por fin entiendo que solo amigos quiere decir que queremos ser algo mas

Eclipsa: wow como lo descifraste

Marco: te sorprenderías lo bien que pude pensar cundo te retiran una maldición

Eclipsa: enserio entonces quizá deba dejar que me maldiga solo para luego romperla y pensar mejor

Marco: no se lo recomendó

Los dos se rieron y se fuero a su respetivas habitación

Marco no pudo evitar buscar en su celular la colección de fotos de Jacky

Marco: en serio lo arruine a lo grande verdad

Marco suspiro

Marco: bueno Jacky supongo que solo somos amigos


	17. Chapter 17

A la mañana siguiente Marco se levantó temprano y fue a entrenar después regreso a su habitación se baño y fue a despertar a su mejor amiga al tocar la puerta una Star muy adormilada respondió

Star: Ya voy amor mi

Marco: soy Marco no Tom

Star: ya lo se mi amor

En eso la ex princesa se dio cuenta de lo acaba de decir y se sobre coloro

Star: dijo solo estaba soñaba contigo dijo solo es la maldición dijo solo

Marco rio

Marco: entiendo aun estas muy conmocionada por lo de ayer y te cuesta trabajo asimilador como cuando estudiábamos para los exámenes te acuerdas

Star se relajo y empezó a reír también

Star: si así era un completo destres en la escuela sobre todo en temporadas de exámenes

Marco: como cuando discutiste con la maestra por reprobarte en el examen final

Star: hey mis respuestas eran perfectas

Marco: Star dibujantes unicornio mariposa y ponyher en tu examen

Star: así es el arte

Marco: si pero era clase geografía

Star: si bueno y que tal la vez que una profesora te regaño por cantar el examen

Marco: esa fuiste tu

Star: o cierto

Los dos se rieron un rato

Marco: en fin te traje el desayuno cuando acabes tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante te ve en las sala de principal asta luego

En eso Marco cierra la puerta antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar

Star se quedo de piedra pero poco después se recupera y empieza hablar para si misma

Star: de que creer hablar me dirá que el también sigue albergando sentimientos por mi y que lo de la maldición fue una tontería dijo eso seria súper perfecto

En eso la ex princesa se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que acaba decir

Star: aun albergo sentimientos por Marco

Star empezó a llora

Star: aun lo hago que rallos estoy asiendo necesitamos hablar de esto necesito hablar con Tom

En eso la rubia fue a su espejo mágico

Star: llamar a Tom

Tom(triste): hola Star supongo que se para hablas

Star: si algo salió mal con a la hora de romper la maldición

Tom(llorando): Star basta de mentirte o de mentirme ambos sabes que es mas una tonta maldición

El príncipe tomo un respiro

Tom(llorando): ayer repase todo desde que se conocen y es mas que obvio que los dos se aman genuinamente mas alla de una tonta maldicion

Star(llorando): yo yo yo yo yo

Tom(llorando): sabes que me canse de hacerme el ciego asique terminamos

Star(llorando): Tom no tienes por que dijo no hay nada entre Marco y yo

Tom(llorando gritando): ya basta de mentiras ambos sabemos a quin realmente quieres así que deja de perder el tiempo de ambos

En eso Tomo cuelga

Star cae de rodilla

Star(llorando): gracias Tom muchas gracias en verdad espero que encuentres alguien que te merezca

Entonces Star se arregla lo mas que puede se pone el vestido del día de la canción y va reunirse con Marco en la sala

Marco: wow estar no sabia que tuvieras una cita tan elegante con Tom hoy

Star(rio): tranquilo no tengo una cita con Tom pero si presiento que un evento muy especial hoy va a suceder

Marco(confundido): Esta bien?

Star: pero no me ibas decir algo importante

Marco: no esta bien puede espera a tu evento

Star: no no no se que es muy importante para ti y para mi para ambos

Marco: espera como sabes?

Star(rio): solo diere que es intuición femenina pero tienes que decirlo

Marco: ok necito que me despidas de como tu escudero

Star: Marco no sabes como me he imaginado este momento calor …. Espera

Star repaso lo que Marco acaba de decir

Star: que dijiste

Marco: que necito que me despidas de como tu escudero


	18. Chapter 18

Marco: ok necito que me despidas de como tu escudero

Star: Marco no sabes como me he imaginado este momento calor …. Espera

Star repaso lo que Marco acaba de decir

Star: que dijiste

Marco: que necito que me despidas de como tu escudero

En eso Star intento articula sus pensamientos además trataba de no llorar cundo de repente llego Ponyheah seguida por Moon la ex reina

Ponyhead: Bfly alto hay que detener esta locura pero para ayer

Star: Ponyhead que ase aquí

Ponyheah: veras mi padre hablo con el padre Tom y el me lo conto todo amiga

Moon: Star por favor piensa en las consecuencia políticas y con eso me refiero a que es posible que estemos frente a una guerra

Todos se le quedan biendo

Moon: igual con la madre del príncipe Tom hablo con migo

Marco: de que rallos están hablando

Ponyhead: tu que crees apesto torpe Tom termino con Star para que saliera contigo inútil pedazo de basura arruina parejas ideales

Marco no puedo evitar reírse a carcagadas

Marco: eso es ridículo ayer rompimos la maldición de la luna de sangre

Después de una breve explicacion

Marco: y esa es mas o menos la razón por la que le acabo de pedir Star que me libere, perdón me despida de ser su escudero

Moon: que estas seguro

Ponyhead. De hecho tiene sentido para mi hasta luego apesto torpe no dejes de escribir apuesto que todo fue un mal entendido de parte de los padres de Tom

Star(risa nerviosa): de hecho Tom pensó que seria mejor nos tomarnos un tiempo

Marco: que

Star: la verdad después de romper la maldición, me empecé hacer algunos cuestionamientos como si lo que Tom y yo teníamos solo era por despecho y Tom compartía esa mis inquitudes asique

Marco la tomo del hombro

Marco. Eso es ridículo cualquiera puede ver que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro versa

En eso Moon y ponihead sonrieron muy forzadamente

Star no pudo evitar sentir que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Marco la golpeaba en el corazón

Marco: creme tu y el son el uno para el otro asi de simple no me cabe ninguna duda

Star: como puedes estar tan seguro

Marco: sencillo por cuando yo bien aquí tu seguiste con el puede que halla dudas eso es natural en como cualquier relación

Star(llorando): que hay de ti y tu relación con Jacky

Marco: si no función por que fui un total idiota

Star: no digas eso

Marco: pero es la verdad deje escapar la chica perfecta por nada

Star en un arranque instante de ira le dio una bófeta a nuestro castaño que hiso que ponyhead y Moon adoptara una mueca de dolor

Star(enojada): ella no era la chica para ti y como que venir aquí fue para nada

Marco(rie): con lo primero no tengo nada que lo respalde pero con lo segundo seamos honesto yo no soy necesario aquí en lo mas mínimo

Star: eso no es cierto yo te necito

Marco: gracias Star pero siempre te pude visitar, pero realmente este no es mi lugar y ahora que no me afecta la maldición me doy cuenta que hen verdad no quiero ser caballero

Star(enojada): y que quieres ser un simple humano con una vida aburrida

Hubo momento de silencio incómodo

Star(llorando): lo siento

Marco: esta bien esta alterada y en parte tienes razón después de todo lo que vivido, la vida simple de la tierra ya no es para mi

Star: entonces recapacitaste, te quedaras?


	19. Chapter 19

Marco: esta bien esta alterada y en parte tienes razón después de todo lo que vivido, la vida simple de la tierra ya no es para mi

Star: entonces recapacitaste, te quedaras?

Marco: no

El shock golper fuerte a Star

Star(casi llorando): pero acabas de decidir

Marco: lo que dijo es que en la tierra no encontrare retos adecuados para mi pero tampoco aquí en mweni

Moon: bueno Marco creo que esta siendo un poco…

Star(grita):eres un grandísimo idita

Moon: Star eso fue un poco duro

Ponyhead: si amiga eso

Marco: estaba bien admito que eso soné tan pretencioso cundo estuve presumiendo mi "capa" pero la verdad es que después de todo lo que vivir en mi prueba por mis tijeras no me cabe duda soy un nómada interdimencional

Star: en verdad crees eso

Marco: Lo fui por 15 años no veo por que no el resto de mi vida

Star empezó a llora

Star: 8 minutos fueron eso 16 años significaría que

En eso Marco se acercó a ella

Marco: tranquila no plano el resto de mi vida en lo que ustedes viven una hora simplemente quiero buscar mas aventuras en otras dimensiones sin estar ligado a ninguna de ellas

Star(llorando): y tu familia

Marco: los vistiere

Star(llorando): y que hay de mi

Marco: Ya te lo dije siempre podre visitarte y vendré cuando mas me necesite

Star no podía dejar de llora el castaño le limpio las lagrimas

Marco: Star te prometo que en los mas momentos mas importantes de tu vida estare hay siempre cundo me quieras hay

La ex princesa por primera ves en todo lo que llevan de la conversión siento algo de autentica esperanza

Star: lo dices en enserio

Marco: por supuesto quiero estar en primera fila en tu boda con Tom o cuando nazcan sus hijos en verdad quiero tus niños me llamen Tio Marco además

Marco no pudo continuar

se oyó un fuerte golpe

La joven rubia avía conectado un fuerte golpe en el estomago del castaño

Star(furiosa y llorando): bien si tanto lo deseas te despido de ser mi escudero vete que no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida

En eso se va muy alterada

En eso Moon se va tras su hija seguida por ponyhead sin antes dirigirle unas palabras amistosa a la princesa turdina

Ph: muy inteligente espero que sepas lo que acabas de perderte idiota

Entoncen la princesa ponyhea fue a toda velocidad a ver a su amiga

Marco: Higgs si te quieres reír hazlo ahora

Higgs salió de su escondite un poco sonrojada

Higgs: deshace cuanto sabias que estaba detrás de las armaduras

Marco: Se que siempre espías Star cuando desayuna

Higgs(sonrojo): los vigilo por ser los mas cercanos a la reina Eclipsa por ende se les pude considera como posible amenaza

Marco: are como te creo, e ignorare el hecho de también nos espías cundo comemos y cenamos

Higgs: simpre lo supistes

Marco: por crees que dejo las sobras

Higgs: eran sobras pero son mas sabrosas que todo lo que haya comido en mi vida

Marco: eso es triste

Higgs no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Marco no puedo evitar soltar una risa

En eso Higgs intenta darle una serie de puñetazo al joven castaño los cuales el esquiva fácilmente

Después de un monteo de silencio

Marco: y bien por que no te burlas

Higgs: primero respóndeme por que no esquivaste es golpe de la princesa Star por mucho que odie admitirlo tu podrías esquivar ese golpe fácilmente como los míos

Marco: ella en verdad necesita desgajarse toda esa frustración, primero la ridícula maldición luego su novio termina con ella luego su mejor amigo la abandona y finalmente le hablo de un futuro que ella no cree podrá conseguir con su amado Tom

Higgs: mas bien que no quiere conseguir

Marco: como sea cuando ella y Tom de arreglen y después de un largo tiempo podre hablar con ella y tal ves volver a ser amigos o al menos no enemigos

Higgs: en verdad crees que si tu te vas ellos volverán a estar juntos y se olvidara de ti

Marco: lo otra ves solo le tomo 2 semanas además ahora no hay ninguna maldición asique ahora si ella en verdad podrá se feliz con Tom su verdadero amor


End file.
